


Freed

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-16
Updated: 2005-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the most important things come in the silences…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freed

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 9 -15 July 2005  
> Word Count: 958  
> Series: n/a  
> Summary: Sometimes the most important things come in the silences…  
> Warnings: very minor hints of BDSM  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions -- Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & FreeVerse only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of adult fans of _Kim Possible_. This story is no way affiliated with Disney or any of its partner or subsidiary companies, including the Disney Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of Disney, or anybody else who owns an interest in _Kim Possible_. This is a story involving a mature relationship between two adults.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written for the FreeVerse 2005 challenge. I went through several options of what I wanted to write, even started a couple of them, but nothing felt right until this. I'd promised Mosca I'd do another rare-ish fandom for her, like the last time.
> 
> Author's Notes, the Second: Kim is so legal in this story. I wouldn't have written it otherwise. And I don't think Shego is more than five or six years older than Kim anyway, maybe ten pushing it.
> 
> Author's Notes, the Third: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) dared me to write Kim/Shego. Granted, I think she'd originally dared me to write smut. But hopefully this ends up worth the lack of actual smut…
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, for never completely deserting me…ever.

  


_"i cut a slice off the moon  
and put it in her drink  
she tickled me with blinks  
until i begged to be untied"_

 

I never expected the request. Okay, let's be honest. I never expected to be in a situation where she'd have even come up with the thought of a request like that. But who was I to deny her the chance to fulfill her fantasy?

Once she'd turned eighteen and headed off to college, got out from under Mommy and Daddy Possible's thumbs, Kim had been unstoppable and utterly relentless in her pursuit of me. It didn't matter that we were supposedly mortal enemies. I never stood a chance of denying her what she wanted. Not when I wanted it, too. Had wanted it practically from the first time I'd met the little princess. But there'd been the age thing, and the whole opposite sides of the law thing.

But then, as I mentioned, she'd turned eighteen and headed off to the west coast for college. And the rest, as they say, is history.

So as our first anniversary approached, I noticed my Kimmy was distracted. She tried to say it was the stress of living at home with her family again, but I didn't believe her. I didn't push either. It was her issue, and she'd share it when she was ready. Didn't mean that I didn't continue to push her physically. We sparred on a daily basis, just so she could stay in shape for GJ.

"Shego?"

I looked up and smiled almost sheepishly at Kim. "Sorry, Princess. Got lost in thought."

She chuckled then, a low, throaty sound that sent shivers of delight down my spine. "Really? I'll just have to keep your mind on track then, won't I?" She leaned in closer to kiss me, one hand ghosting down over my skin. The rise of gooseflesh from her near-touch was instantaneous. I shifted in an attempt to pull her closer, but Kim pulled away. "Ah-ah-ah, Shego. You promised."

"Oh come on, Princess," I practically whined. "I've been standing here forever! I've been patient. Let's just do this, if we're going to."

She tsked at me delightedly. "So impatient, Shego. And when you promised that you'd do this for me." She gave me that patented pouty face of hers that I could never resist.

"You are an evil, evil little girl, Kimberly Ann Possible," I growled half-heartedly, shifting slightly again. "But can we please get on with this? My arms are getting cramped."

"Oh my poor Shego," she purred, leaning in to cup my face before branding me with an intense kiss. She trailed her fingers up to entwine with mine, molding her body to mine. I licked my lips and moaned softly. "Shh. Not a word, Shego," she murmured. "Don't say another word except your safe word. And then I'll stop."

I nodded, eyes closing in an effort to control myself. Nibbling at my lips, Kim squeezed my fingers again before slithering her tongue across my cheek to swirl within my ear. I couldn't help the moan at the thoughts rising unbidden in my brain; the things she could do with that pert little tongue of hers. She giggled and nipped my earlobe sharply, as if she knew my mind was wandering again. Swallowing, I forced myself to follow her lead.

First it was fingers. Skimming just above the trembling expanse of my skin. I would feel the gooseflesh from this for days. When the hell did she get to be so damned good at this? I sucked in a breath when she tugged lightly on my pubes, but pointedly sidestepped actually touching me. Reaching back up, she tweaked my nipple, capturing my moan in a demanding kiss. Her hands made another trail down my now-sensitized skin, mapping, molding, positioning as she wanted. I was putty in her hands…and we both knew it.

With just the slightest shift, Kim was behind me. Pulling my hair to the side, she stroked from hairline to hip, thumbs following the curve of my spine. I felt the faintest tremor in the wake of her touch, and in the next breath, all the tension melted from my body. I trusted my Kimmy; I knew she'd never intentionally hurt me…anymore. Her fingers trailed up my legs, teasing at the backs of my knees. I gripped at the scarves suspending my wrists, but said nothing. I took a deep breath, relaxing further into the sensations she brought out in me. Her lips plotted each vertebra until her nose nuzzled into the slightly damp hair at the nape of my neck.

"I love you, Shego."

The words were so soft, so ethereal; I wasn't honestly sure if I'd heard her or not. It wasn't as if we'd never said the words to each other. But usually, it was in the heat of the moment, orgasmic bliss overriding higher reasoning. Never as a prelude to sex…

And then it hit me. The faintest of touches. The most ephemeral of kisses against my soul.

It wasn't the domination or the sex that drove Kim's fantasy. It was the vulnerability. She wasn't looking at me as she said it. She was behind me, unable to meet my gaze, see my reaction. As if she feared my rejection. Everything we were, everything we would be, was resting solely on this one moment. Oh Kimmy, haven't you figured it out yet?

I love you, too.

"Do you?" came the soft question, the words little more than a vibration, an exhalation against my neck.

Her hesitation nearly broke my heart. I slipped free of the silken bonds that had held me in place, turning in one smooth move to pull her close. "Oh Princess, of course I do," I breathed, wrapping her tightly in my embrace. If it took a lifetime, I'd make sure she never doubted it.

 

...tbc?


End file.
